Numerous techniques exist to vary the power of a transmitter or transceiver operating within a communication system. For example, in a Cellular communication system, individual transceivers may be instructed by a repeater unit to increase or decrease their transmitter power. Thus, upon receipt of an appropriate command code, the Cellular transceiver adjusts its transmitter power (up or down) by a predetermined amount.
Generally, local area communication systems, commonly referred to as "On-Site" systems, operate as low power communication systems that facilitate communication within a building or other small geographic area (site). By employing low power transmitters, "On-Site" transceivers enjoy a longer battery life, and may be made physically smaller and lighter than their high power transceiver counterparts.
As a practical matter however, individuals will, from time to time, temporarily leave a building or facility, and thus leave the effective communication range of the "On-Site" system. Therefore, in order to remain in communication with others at the "On-Site" facility, it becomes necessary to carry both a high power "Off-Site" transceiver and a low power "On-Site" transceiver. Thus, any individual having occasion to leave the facility must manage two radios, which may prove to be both inconvenient and costly.